Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} + 9 = 2\sqrt{x} + 10$
Answer: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} + 9) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $7\sqrt{x} + 9 = 10$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $7\sqrt{x} = 1$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7} = \frac{1}{7}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{7}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{7} \cdot \dfrac{1}{7}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{49}$